


SASO Bonus Round Fills — Free!

by kiyala



Series: SASO 2016 [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: Human Pyunsuke, M/M, weird dicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of <i>Free!</i> fills written for the Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016 bonus rounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SASO Bonus Round Fills — Free!

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated as fills are written over the course of SASO2016.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [prompt](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/13489.html?thread=3528625#cmt3528625): _that time Pyunsuke turned into a sexy human guy and seduced Sousuke_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E; 1,012w  
> warnings: Pyunsuke turned into a human, with a weird dick.

The summer air is warm, the steady chirp of cicadas a background hum that Sousuke has already grown used to. He's woken up early for a jog, before the heat grows too unbearable, and he's sweating by the time he returns home.

He wipes his forehead with the back of his hand, drinking from his bottle as he makes his way to his bedroom. He's ready to push himself a little further, he thinks. Perhaps extend his jogging route by a few more streets. He puts his bottle down on his desk, pausing when a glint of light catches his eye.

There's a jar sitting at the edge of his desk. He remembers putting it there, from when he'd taken it from Momo. He remembers planning to release the stag beetle among the trees when he had the chance, but the jar's sitting on its side now, empty. He picks it up, placing the lid back on, and hums at the back of his throat. Odd, he thinks. Perhaps his mother found it and let it out herself. It doesn't really matter, he supposes. It's not really his problem any more.

The only problem is, as the day passes, Sousuke can't shake the feeling that he's being watched. He can feel the weight of someone's eyes on him, even if he can't figure out who it is, and it's a little unsettling. His neighbourhood is quiet and close-knit and he knows that anyone new would stand out immediately. He doesn't see anyone, though, and he isn't sure if that makes it better or worse. He tries to push it out of his mind, because there's no point in dwelling on it.

It isn't until the afternoon, when he's walking through the forest near his place, that he gets his answer.

He's following the familiar dirt trails that he's walked so many times before, and he looks up to find someone leaning against a thick tree trunk. It's the shirt that catches Sousuke's attention first, because it looks like one that he owns too. As he walks closer, he realises that he could say the same thing about the jeans.

The guy looks up casually, meeting Sousuke's gaze. He looks perfectly at peace here, like he's spent his entire life lounging against trees. Sousuke briefly looks away, swallowing hard. He's never met this guy before. He would remember meeting someone this attractive.

For a long moment, they both stand there, watching each other. Sousuke clears his throat quietly, nodding towards the guy's shirt.

"You're wearing that inside out."

The guy looks down. He tugs at the hem of his shirt. "But it's covering me, right? I didn't realise it was so complicated."

Sousuke blinks. "I mean. Sure, if it doesn't bother you…"

"It's hot though," the guy complains, tugging at his shirt even more, pulling it off entirely. "Do I have to wear it?"

"What the—" Sousuke frowns. "What are you doing? Who are you, anyway?"

The guy blinks, like he's surprised by the question. "It's me."

Sousuke waits for a moment, in case there's further explanation. When there isn't, he sighs. "You're going to have to be a bit more specific."

"Pyunsuke," the guy replies. "It's me. Pyunsuke."

"Pyun…" Sousuke frowns deeper. " _Pyunsuke_. As in—no. Nope. Pyunsuke is a beetle."

"Hm," Pyunsuke rubs his mouth. "Being human feels weird. How do you even bite with these mouths? How do you deal with wearing these clothes? They're so itchy and heavy."

"Don't—" Sousuke begins, as Pyunsuke starts undoing the fly of his jeans. "That's not—you shouldn't—why the _hell_ does your dick look so weird?"

Pyunsuke blinks. "Does it?"

"It's—" Sousuke is gaping. He _realises_ he's gaping, at another guy's dick, and he always imagined that when he got to this point of his life, he'd be handling it entirely differently. He always thought he'd be smoother than this. "Why is it _spiked_?"

"Is it not meant to be?" Pyunsuke pulls his jeans down further, to take a better look at himself. "Can I see yours?"

"No," Sousuke replies immediately. He's still staring. He squeezes his eyes shut and looks away, but he finds himself turning back again. Staring.

Pyunsuke seems to notice the same thing, because he raises an eyebrow. His eyes are a reddish brown that shine in the light filtering through the trees, a small grin tugging at his lips. Sousuke wishes he wasn't attracted to a stag beetle inexplicably turned human.

"You're still staring at it," Pyunsuke says, like Sousuke isn't painfully aware. "Do you want to touch it?"

"No," Sousuke repeats firmly. "Yes? _No_."

"It's okay," Pyunsuke says, sounding so agreeable that it's almost charming. "I don't think I have to compete as much when I'm a human. I can wait."

"You're going to be waiting for a while," Sousuke tells him, but Pyunsuke doesn't look bothered by that at all.

 

(To Sousuke's dismay, Pyunsuke doesn't get any less charming. Or any less attractive.

Perhaps Pyunsuke isn't kept waiting as long as Sousuke initially planned. Perhaps that doesn't really matter, when he kisses so firmly, pressing biting kisses to Sousuke's mouth in the privacy of the forest, some weeks later, when he's learned that human mouths aren't that bad at all, applying this newly learned fact as he kisses and bites and sucks his way down Sousuke's neck, and over his chest.

"Is this what it's meant to look like?" Pyunsuke asks, his breath warm against Sousuke's cock, and it's maddening. Sousuke presses his head back against the tree trunk, squeezing his eyes shut and nodding. He tries not to laugh when Pyunsuke sighs. "But it looks so boring."

Pyunsuke's cock, when Sousuke finally gets his fingers around it, is _much_ more interesting.

Sousuke takes his time with it, learning its texture, finding the right way to touch it to make Pyunsuke's breath catch. He doesn't stop touching, stroking, exploring, until Pyunsuke is a trembling, oversensitive mess kneeling on the forest floor.

"Worth the wait," Pyunsuke pants out, and Sousuke finds that he has to agree.)


End file.
